


Domesticated Bughead

by BookLabrynth



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bughead Parents, Domesticated, Future, Lemon, Marriage, Multi, Pregnancy, Sex, Short Stories, Smut, racy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLabrynth/pseuds/BookLabrynth
Summary: short story following Betty and Jughead on their journey to domestic bliss.Basically smut with a little story line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the tine to read, comment and love my little series.

“I really hope the girl taking over my job can fill my shoes.” Jughead announces as he walked through the door to the apartment he shares. Taking his dark jacket off and draping it over the back of a chair in the dining room before heading over to the sofa to join the pretty blonde sitting there smirking.  
“I don’t know Mr Jones. Those are some pretty big shoes.” Betty jokes in retaliation. She jokes because it is her who is taking over his job, writing an investigation column for a certain reputable newspaper in New York. He knows this. He set the interview up for her when he decided to hand in his notice, resigning to spend more time on his novel. He might of set the interview up but she had got the job all on her own, the guys down at Human Resources really loved her, and who could blame them.

A quick peck on the lips, an arm around her shoulder, Jug sliding down to sit next to her and all joking was put aside. “How was your last day?” She asked with a comforting hand to his thigh.  
“Fine.” This job had been his big break. A ticket out of Riverdale for both of them. He had been reluctant to leave, in fear of never finding something this good twice. But he was beginning to really get somewhere with his novel and Betty had been able to convince him if he had more time on his hands it could be really great.

They had managed to get a small savings behind them in the 5 years they had lived in New York. Sure rent was steep. But to a kid like Jughead, who had grew up with little to no money, a steady income and the odd freelancing jobs Betty took between classes at NYU was all it took to keep them afloat. He knew how to tighten his belt. The bills where paid, food was on the table, that’s all that really mattered to them. 

Later on that evening, Betty cooked Jugheads favourite meal while he set the table, lighting a couple candles along the way and opening a bottle of their favoured wine. Tonight they would celebrate.

Neither one would admit it. But the amount of time and attention it takes writing a novel while also working full time has put some strain on their relationship. Not enough to cause any real problems, but enough that they could both feel it. Enough that they missed each other. 

They had a couple days together before Betty was to start work, taking over Jugheads previous position. They had an unspoken agreement that they where not going to leave the apartment all weekend.  
“Here you go, Juggie..” Betty says as she places his dinner in-front of him at the table, snapping him out of his illicit thoughts. He snatched her wrist as she turned, pulling her down for a short kiss “Thank you, baby.”  
They ate in silence, the casual eye-fucking and game of footsie under the table keeping the atmosphere both comforting and arousing. 

When she asked if he wanted any dessert he nodded, then laughed when she sat a slice of apple pie in front of him. “What’s so funny?” She wondered as their eyes met across the table. “When you said dessert, I thought you where hinting at something else.” His eyes glistened and they both let out small chuckle. He picked up his fork and was about to tuck in when a hand reached over and pulled it from his hand as another hand pushed his plate to the floor. Suddenly his girlfriend was clambering across the table to grab his face, bringing him in for a deep kiss. He groaned at the welcome surprise and wrapped his strong arms around her, tugging her into his lap. It was her turn to groan when she felt his tongue slide past her lips, into her mouth. Memories of his tongue elsewhere come rushing to her brain and she wants him to take her, here on their dining room table.

She was snatched out of her daze when he pulled back, 2 sets of eyes setting one another on fire. 2 sets of hands roaming each other’s bodies. Jughead reaches down and starts kissing a trail of tongue and teeth from her collar bone up to her ear, sucking on her lobe ever so slightly. “Baby. I’m still hungry.” He panted into her hair, his hot breath where his mouth had just been, sending shivers down her spine.

He helped her hoist her ass back onto the table, leaning her so her back was resting against the hard wood. Betty has never been so happy to be wearing a skirt. His eyes where all over her body, watching his own hands as they skimmed over her smooth legs, pushing them up at the knee then spreading, causing her skirt to drop to around her waist. From where he sat he could smell how wet she was and he just couldn’t wait another second.  
Stretching her panties to the side he took one giant lick, right up the full length of her sex. It had been too long. He sat back slightly and looked up at her face, hooded eyes and cheeks pink. “I love you, Betty Cooper.” So quiet she just about heard it. “I- I-“ she lost her train of thought as his face dove back in between her legs. “I love you too Jug” was all she could muster before allowing herself to succumb to the pleasure. 

He licked slow and soft, not wanting to get her off too soon. He tried to avoid her clit all together, but when he flicked it harsh with the tip of his tongue, and her legs jerked before falling back he wasn’t afraid to admit “Thats my favourite part.” He was pulling his mouth from her, needing to catch his breath. He kissed and licked the hollow of her hips as he brought a finger up and teased her opening. 

“Juggie. Please. I need to touch you.” She begged, but he wasn’t quite ready to give her that much control. Not yet anyway. “Soon baby. I’m not finished eating.” He means it as a reassurance but she wasn’t sure how much more she would be able to take. But still, they locked eyes as he spread her lips before delving back in. This was his favourite place. His face between her thighs. Her juice on his tongue. Him licking her for the sole purpose of making her feel good. Not rushing to make her cum or pushing her to make him cum. 

She did anyway. Cum. It had been too long and when he pushed a finger inside her and curled it up to that spot he knows so well, she couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to. Her legs tightened around him and her fingers pulled at his hair, trying to pull him away but not wanting him to stop. He didn’t ease up though and eventually she had to push him away. Struggling to catch her breath but licking her lips as realisation set in and she purred “Now it’s my turn.” 

She sunk to the floor but was stopped before she could reach him. “Not here Betts. Let’s go to bed.” He didn’t even wait for her response he just tugged her to their bedroom where they both quickly shed all of their clothes while attacking each other’s mouths. She could taste herself on his tongue and she craved the taste of him on hers. She refused to wait any longer and dropped back to her knees, looking up at him as she quickly took him inside her mouth.

She had enough practice at this that she could get most of him down her throat while hollowing her cheeks, creating a suction on him that she knew he loved. It took all his restraint not to thrust further inside her, threading his hand through her hair and guiding her up and down his cock. He changed his mind. This was his favourite place. Cloud nine.

He was a little embarrassed that his orgasm was already coming at him, head on. There was no stopping it. He pulled out of her mouth, not wanting the night to be over. But she took him in her hand and began to jerk him, giving him no choice but to cum on her waiting tongue. The sight should have been enough to get him hard again, but he needed a few minuets. He pulled her up and kisses her, deep and passionate. The taste of his cum and hers mixing together on their tongues. 

Reaching down to hold her by her ass he slowly pulled her to the bed, keeping her close to him so they could feel each other’s heart beating. He could feel her wetness on his thigh and knew that she wasn’t finished just yet. “Give me 5 minutes, baby, and I’ll be good to go.” He muttered, his hand on her cheek, his lips on hers.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little continuation of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own discretion.  
> Please let me know what you think

Betty woke, startled. Hyper-aware of the cold, empty space on the bed next to her. She didn’t even remember falling asleep. She runs her hand across the mattress where her boyfriend should be laying, splayed out for her own eyes. She has a pretty good guess where he is. 

He wasn’t sure at what point she had fallen asleep. He just knew that by the time he had recovered from his orgasm, she was already breathing in deep peaceful slumber. Placing a soft kiss to her temple he rolled out of the bed and pulled some clean underwear on. Deciding he might as well use this bit of free time he had to get some of his thoughts down in his office. 

It could have been an hour, it could have been a couple. It could have been a whole day for all he knew. He always ended up in his own bubble when he was writing. It was the sound of the shower in their en-suite that caught his attention. She was awake.

Finishing the paragraph he makes his way out the door and up the corridor. Heading straight for his and Betty’s bedroom. The door leading to their en-suite was slightly ajar and steam was bellowing out from it. He could just barely make out her silhouette standing under the stream of water. As he got closer he heard a familiar noise escape her lips and he froze.

She was masturbating. 

The sound he was hearing was of her pleasuring himself, without him. He had watched her do this before. There wasn’t much, sexually, that they haven’t tried at least once. But there was something about standing there watching her without her knowledge that felt kind of taboo. But his hard cock was proof that he liked it. 

He decided to go with it. Jughead tugged his underwear so the waistband rested under his balls and his cock was finally free. He bit his lip as to not alert her to him getting off watching her. Her back was to him so he couldn’t get a proper look. He could only imagine the look that would be on her face. The way her fingers would be flicking over her clit. Her go to move whenever she done this. 

His eyes settled on the small dimples on her back, fantasising about having her bent over with himself buried deep inside her. He felt brave and inched ever so slightly into the bathroom. Not taking his eyes off of her, or his hands off of himself, for a second. 

Betty suddenly turned, eyes open and landing on him. His hand pumping away at his cock. She didn’t jump, or scream or shy away like he thought she would of. She just looked right into his eyes and rubbed against herself a little more ferociously. That’s when the penny dropped. She had planned this. 

He wasn’t about to let her cum. Not after she teased him like that. “Betty.” Was the first word spoken between them. “Get here. Now.”

“Juggie” the way she panted his name could turn him to jelly, but not before he feels her walls around him. She put her hands across her chest, holding onto her shoulders on each side trying in earnest to cover herself even just a little. The move might of made her seem shy, but from the look of desire in her eyes - and the fact he had just caught her with her fingers in her pussy – he knew she was anything but. 

When she reached him he didn’t hesitate. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deep. His tongue sliding straight into her mouth. Her tongue fighting back. Betty reaches down suddenly, catching him by surprise when her hand wrapped around his cock. She jerked him softly, not as hard as he would of liked, but still pretty fucking great. 

He dragged his lips from hers and they went tumbling down her throat. It didn’t take a second before they found the spot that makes her weak. He sucked and licked and kissed until he was sure he had left a mark. They stumbled across the cold floor and to the bed they shared, falling into the soft covers as the back of Betty’s legs hit the mattress and she pulled them both down. 

She let go of him to steady herself and he missed her. It was pretty sad she could do this to him so easily. Their lips returned to each other and became desperate, fast. A blur of hands and tongues. Passion and fire. His hands where on her ass. Hers on his chest. Pulling each other closer. His knee came up between her legs and her crotch pressed down into him. They could feel one another’s arousal.

Betty was soon pushing Jughead onto his back. A leg on either side of him, her hand between them where their bodies met. Guiding him into her entrance. They both groaned long and deep as she slid down him. 

His hands found their previous place of purchase, on her ass. This time there was less caressing and more pulling and tugging. Encouraging her as she ground her hips against his. “Yes baby. Your doing so good.” He tried to spur her on. Not that she needed it but he knew it turned her on. 

His cock began to throb inside her and she grabbed his face at the chin. Forcing him to look up into her eyes. “Don’t you fucking dare cum.” She warned him, slowing her actions. He chuckled and moaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

Her movements had slowed to an almost halt. Almost.

He tried to thrust up into her. But she lifted higher, his cock sliding out of her push. He relented. Letting her have all the power, just for a few minutes. They stared into each other’s eyes, gasping. “Please Betty. Please.” He shamelessly begged for some friction. “Please.” 

Betty lowered her hips so he rested just between her lips, his head at her clit, and she slowly began to hump against him. His head falling back in defeat, moans falling from his lips. He was surprised he had lasted so long, silently thanking her for the blowjob earlier. But he knew he couldn’t last much longer, and he’d be damned if he was going to cum anywhere but inside her. 

He moved quick, so as to catch her by surprise. She was on her back and he was shoving himself into her, full force. Pulling out almost all the way before diving back in. Their lips sealed against the others. All the teasing had him already on the edge so it was no surprise when he felt himself getting close. He felt kind of bad it was going to be over so soon, after all this build up. His thrusts stuttered and he released into her. He caught his breath and reached down between them to fondle her right where she needed it. It didn’t take long before she had Her nails carving into the skin at his shoulders. She felt all the tension leave her body as she reached her final orgasm of the night.

“I love you baby girl.” He whispered, half out of breath, before kissing her softly. He pulled out and they cleaned themselves up. He was sat on the edge of the bed when she crawled over on her knees, arms coming to rest around his shoulders, lips just below his ear, “I love you too, Jug.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be a little bit of a plot forming after this episode. Not a major one as I don’t think I have the continuity in me.

Jughead really did not want to go out tonight. “Baby, you promised it would be just us this weekend.” He pleaded to his other half. The half that was already applying her make up, not taking no for an answer.

“Jughead. Our best friends just got engaged. We can’t not show up!”   
He let out a huff and, eventually, they agreed they would only for a couple hours. But Jughead was not dressing up, his usual T and jeans will have to do. She would have to make it up to him when they got home.

And that’s exactly what she done. The second the door closed behind them she pressed him up against it and kissed his deep and passionate.

He had forgotten all about their agreement, plus Betty was so wasted he thought she was just going to crash straight into bed. She obviously had other ideas. 

She wasted no time at all, her hand going straight for his cock and he chuckled and followed it with his own, stopping her before she even got to his waistband. “Betty. Betty. Slow down.” He kissed her soft and slow, how they usually kissed. But she was adamant. Nibbling slightly on his bottom lip before teasing him with her tongue then pulling away.

“I don’t want slow, Juggie. Not tonight.” She leaned in and began kissing and licking his neck, sucking a little bit too hoping she would leave her mark. 

Once again she was gone from his touch. Jughead opened his eyes to see her lifting her dress around her waist and pulling her panties down. “Fuck it” he breathed out as he feverishly undone his belt and trousers and whipped himself out.

Betty has her back pressed against his. Her head twisted slightly uncomfortable so she could kiss him as he pushed inside her. 

He wasn’t quite hard enough, her not quite wet enough. It was hurting slightly and he could tell she was faking the noises that where coming from her lips. With one hand he reached down to pull himself from her heat and she whimpered.   
But he didn’t disappoint. He quickly found her clit and started a gentle torture on her little nub. His strong arms felt so good around her waist. Holding her up, stopping her from giving in or closing her legs on his wrist. 

This time the moans coming from her lips where real and a sign of her impending orgasm. His mouth connected at the nape of her neck and he sucked hard. Leaving a mark that would trump the one she had left on him. His eyes where closed but he knew hers would be too. She always squeezes her eyes tight and holds back her moans when she cums. 

He didn’t wait for her to recover. She had wanted a quick fuck so that’s what she was going to get. 

“I can get so much deeper once you’ve cum baby.” 

He was pounding into her with zero restraint. She was still so sensitive after her orgasm she couldn’t even piece together a reply. She snakes a arm up and around his neck, pulling his lips to hers for a searing kiss. It took him a couple seconds before he realised the noises coming from her lips was her muttering to him. “Cum. Baby. Come on, Juggie. Cum for me.” So he did. 

Her voice sounded so exhausted and he loved the thought that it was because of him. He had exhausted her. And she had him. 

She stumbled into the bathroom and emerged minutes later in just her bra. He helped her into a pair of Pyjama pants and found a box of Advil in the night stand, popping two out and leaving them on the side for when she woke up. She was going to need it. By the time he came back from the kitchen with two glasses of water, she was gone.

There was something floating around inside his brain that stopped him from falling asleep. What did she mean by ‘not tonight’? Why the sudden urge for a quick fuck? He always thought they both enjoyed taking their time and making love. Exploring each other’s bodies. 

He promised himself he would try and bring it up in the morning. That’s if he can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments on what you make of it.
> 
> Some suggestions or requests maybe?


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more of a story in this one.

Betty’s head was pounding and spinning as she dragged herself out of bed. She didn’t even notice her boyfriend on the sofa in her rush to to bathroom. Emptying her stomach of all its content until her throat was raw. “You where so wasted last night Bett.” Jughead chuckled as he squeezed himself into the small bathroom, rubbing her back.

She tensed up and tried to shrug his hand from her. “Don’t touch me, Jug. I’m gross.” 

“I told Arch and Ronnie we would meet them for breakfast before they head back to Riverdale. Shall I cancel?” Their best friends had took the train up to New York so they could all celebrate Archie and Veronica’s recent engagement, but Archie couldn’t really afford the time off from work so they only stayed the one night and where heading back this afternoon. 

“No. We should go. I need food.” He left her so she could shower and get herself sorted, showering himself while she was getting ready. It took just under an hour and the two of them where dressed and ready to go. A new record.

As they waited for the elevator down to the concrete jungle, Jughead pressed his lips to Betty’s ear and muttered, “Congratulations. That’s the first time we have both managed to shower without getting jumped.” He meant it as a joke, but she didn’t even laugh. She barely smiled. Something was definitely off and he wanted so bad to get to the bottom of it. 

The four met up at a cute little breakfast bar and placed their orders. They made small talk about how excited Betty was for her new job. How thrilled Veronica was that Archie finally got the balls to pop the question. How Archie was not, under any circumstances, letting Mr Lodge pay for their wedding. Jughead just sat back and took it all in. He missed mornings like this. It was almost too perfect.

They had finally got home. Jughead dropped his keys on the console table by the door sighing and running his heads through his hair. “Ok Elizabeth. What’s up?” 

She spun around from where she was stood by the living room, inching her shoes off. “What do you mean, Jughead? I’m tired. I’m hungover.” 

“No. You’ve been in this mood since before we left last night. You where off with me all night, then when we got home you suddenly wanted me to fuck you.” 

“Oh my god.” She hung her head in embarrassment, obviously not remembering how she had insisted he gave her a quick one in the hall way they where standing in right now. She dragged her feet into the dining room and sat herself and the table, Jughead following her. “And anyway, don’t Elizabeth me, Forsyth! You obviously didn’t mind the fucking.” 

“Betty. This is not about the sex. What is wrong with you?” He looked her over. “Is it about the job? Did you not want it?” She was just ignoring him now. Looking down and her hands and picking at her nails. “Look. I’m sorry if you thought I was pushing you but-“ 

“Why haven’t we spoke about marriage” she cut him off. She has been happy just knowing that she was his and he was hers. Right up until the point when Ronnie has called her to tell her the news. Since then she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about why it hadn’t even been a conversation point for them. Did he not want that? That’s when he noticed the wetness to her eyes. Tears threatened to pour over and he suddenly felt like the biggest dickhead in New York City.

“Betty Cooper. Don’t you dare think I don’t want you. I want it all. The white picket fences. The beautiful home with a big back garden for our children to play. A ring on your finger. I want it. I don’t want you to ever have to except less than you deserve, for me. So it might take a while. But I’ll be damned if I don’t get there with you.”

“Juggie. I don’t care about any of that. I just want you and me. Forever.” He scooped her face into his masculine hands and placed a tender kiss to her nose then her cheek. “I want that too baby. So much. But I want so bad to do this the right way. I want to be able to give you and our children everything my folks didn’t give me. Everything yours did.” 

The look in his eyes conveyed everything he was feeling in that moment and as much as she hated to admit it. It crushed her a little. After all this time, he still saw himself as the outsider from the wrong side of town. Her as the perfect rich girl. She hated it. So she decided to drop it. 

“I’m going for a nap.” She said as she pulled from his grasp. Pausing as she reached for the handle on the bedroom door, “Hold me?” And who the hell was he to deny her that simple wish.

-

Betty woke before Jughead for a change. Her alarm disturbing her from her peaceful slumber and the anxiety hit. Today was the day. Her first day at her new job. She was getting dressed when Jugheads voice startled her “Good luck today, my love. Your going to do fantastic.” She crawled up the bed so she was leaning over him and pecked him on the lips. Their heated debate from yesterday was long forgotten. “Give me a text when your leaving the sub station and I will have you a bath ready.” 

“You’re already so domesticated, Juggie.” She poked fun at him but gave him one last peck anyway and said “Thank you, babe. I have to go otherwise I will be late.” She wouldn’t. She was leaving a whole 5 minutes before he would of even woke up. If your not early, your late. At least to Betty. 

She had really underestimated how much this job would entail. Jughead has really overestimated her righting ability. It was only lunch time and her brain was already feeling frazzled. “How have you done this every day for so long, Jug?” Betty had called him just to hear his voice as he was just as glad to hear hers. “Don’t worry Betts, it’s only your first day. It’s going to take a week or so for you to get into the swing of things. You wouldn’t of got the job if you weren’t right for it.” 

5 o’clock rolled around quick and she was so grateful. They where currently entwined on the sofa. Their underwear all that separates them. Their skin damp from the bath they had shared after dinner. “I’m proud of you baby. I know how hard those days can be, sounds like today was a particularly shitty one. I promise they won’t all be like that.”

“Did you get much written today?” She asked while drawing soft circles on his chest. 

“A couple pages. I’ve had a few ideas, just deciding which is the best route to go down.” He spoke slow. Her touch leaving goosebumps all over him.

“I’m proud of you too, you know baby.” Her lips joined her fingers and she was kissing his body, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. “Get up here Betty.” He pretty much begged as her tongue danced across the waistband of his underwear. She didn’t hesitate. Looking into his eyes before kissing him long and hard. He groaned as he pulled back “I didn’t mean your mouth baby.” His hand palming her ass so she got what he was hinting at.

Betty’s eyes grew darker as she realised what he had been after. But she happily complied. Sitting up before swinging one leg on each side of his face. Her crotch in his face, his in hers. They wasted no time. Betty pulled him out from the confinement of his underwear to find him already solid and placed a kiss right on the tip. It felt like the air was sucked from her lungs when his fingers pulled her underwear to the side and his lips attached to her clit. 

The feeling was so sudden and so intense it took her a minute to regain herself. Wrapping a hand around him she lined his cock up with her mouth and lowers her self, taking him in inch by inch. 

They had never done this on the sofa before and it was pretty obvious why. Neither one had much room to move. But they where desperate. Desperate for their release before they could fall asleep. Jughead worked 2 fingers inside her, pulling them straight back out and sucking them clean then straight back into her. The sound of him sucking her wetness from his fingers made her groan around his cock. And the feel of her groan caused him to thrust his hips up, his cock inching down her throat.

They where edging further and further down the rabbit hole. “Baby.” He lightly spanked against her ass, not enough to hurt just enough for a light sting. “Baby you feel so good, I’m close already. I won’t last.” She wanted him to relent all control so began sucking harder. Reaching down to gently tug on his balls, knowing that was a weakness for him. 

Jughead pulled her further down on him, his tongue buried deep inside her. He wanted to be engulfed in her pussy as he came, sputtering down her throat. His hips quivering under her ever so slightly. 

She wasn’t too far off herself and her hips began to involuntary grind against his mouth. And her let her. He just lay there, flicking his tongue all over her, squeezing her thighs with his calloused hands. Letting her take what she needed from him. 

Her legs tightened almost unbearably and she called out his name “Fuck Jug” as she fell from the edge, whimpering. 

“That was so hot baby.” He told her, stroking her back gently. Their faces resting near each other’s genitals but neither one had the strength to get up and head to bed just yet.


	5. 5

“This job is so hard, V.” Betty and her best friend where having their weekly catch up on FaceTime. “Now all’s I feel is guilty for having a go at Jughead all the time. Just because I didn’t feel like I was getting enough attention.” She let out a big sigh.

“Don’t worry, B. Jug loves you, I’m sure he didn’t mind giving you all the attention you wanted.” The raven haired girl smirked.

“I’m so pathetic.”

“Where is ‘Holden’ anyway?” Veronica asked, teasing at the nick name she often gave him in high school. 

“I have no idea, Ronnie. He wasn’t in when I got home. It’s been like that all week. He’s usually home soonish.” Betty couldn’t hide her concern, even if she wanted to.

“You don’t think he’s-“

“Cheating?” Betty whispered

“Oh Betty, don’t be so dramatic! That boy loves you, he would never so much as look at another girl! I was going to say do you think he could be dealing?” She watched the cogs turn in Betty’s head. “I mean, I could be far off. But he has done it before. With the Serpents. And I happen to know Fangs Fogerty recently moved to the big city.” 

“That bastard!” She whispered as she heard a key turn in the lock. Oh just wait til she got her hands on him. “Gotta go.” She didn’t even wait for a reply before turning her iPad off and storming into the living room. 

“So Jug.” She spoke with a bitter tone. “You spoke to Fangs lately?!” He didn’t even have to answer. The look on his face gave him away instantly.

“Betty, it’s not what you think. I promise.” Her hands where on her hips and she looked him up and down. Why was he so dirty? 

“You better have a fucking good explanation, Jughead.” Her words where harsh but her voice was a lot softer. “Calm down, Betts. It’s nothing to worry yourself over. I wasn’t going to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Fangs messaged me a couple months ago to say he was moving up here to open up a Bike shop in Brooklyn. I’ve been working there. Just a couple hours a day. Just for a little extra cash.” 

“Extra cash?” It might not have been as bad as she thought. But she still wasn’t happy. “Juggie, we are coping fine. I don’t want you worrying over money. Unless there is more you are keeping from me.”

A smirk played on his lips “Why are you so fucking nosey? Do you have to know everything?” He cupped her face and gave her a quick peck on the lips and reached for his phone in his back pocket. 

“Look. I put a deposit down. I have a couple more payments, but it’s yours. If you want it.” She looked down at his phone which displayed a picture. A picture of a simple, silver band which held a single, beautiful stone in the middle. Her eyes flew to his.

“I’m not saying I want to get married right now. But I heard you the other week Betts. I want you to know it’s definitely where we are heading.” Her eyes welled up and she wished she had kept her mouth shut. “And you couldn’t of just told me this? You couldn’t of just had a conversation?” She swatted his arm and he laughed, scooping her up into her arms and spinning her around.

“So is that a yes? Will you be my Fiancée?” Her hands where on either side of his face and she pulled him up at the same down she bent down. Meeting in the middle for a sweet kiss. Slowly turning more and more passionate as they let their tongues roam. 

She pulled away so their lips where barely touching “Yes.” They’re eyes met, glistening. “I love you, Betty Cooper.” And they’re lips met again.  
“Jughead Jones,” she moans the last name, the thought of it one day becoming hers setting her off. “ I love you, too. So much.” 

Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands on his hair. Her nails dragging in at his scalp.

His right arm on her ass. His left arm around her waist. His fingers pressing into the skin at her back. 

Their tongues caressing one another’s. Their moans filling each other’s ears. Their breath filling each other’s lung. 

He carried her into their bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He began to undress himself and she busied herself with removing her own clothes. Wasting no time, both of them straight down to their skin. Betty chuckled and quietly pointed out “I don’t think we’ve ever had so much sex.” 

Jughead wrapped his hand around himself and gave it a few slow pumps “I can’t help it baby.”

“Don’t worry. I like it.” She coyly bit her bottom lip and he reached forward, with the hand that had seconds ago been on his cock, and pulled her lip from the grasp of her teeth with his thumb. He leaned down and she reached up and they met in a fierce kiss. All tongues and teeth and hands grabbing. Just everywhere.

It didn’t take long before she was on her back with him nestled between her open thighs. And then, before she could comprehend, he ran 2 fingers between her lips and coated them in her juice before taking her clit between his thumb and fore finger, rolling it between them softly. 

“You like that baby?” He asked looking down at her as she gasped for breath. Betty reaches down and placed her fingers over his, guiding him to rub her in circles. Looking up to meet his eyes, “Sorry, Jug. It was too much.” He reaches down and their lips glided across each other.

“Show me.” He demanded as he jolted up so he was towering over her. They didn’t waste any time as both their hands set to pleasuring themselves. Her eyes where locked on his hand and his where locked on hers. 

“Fuck me. Please, Jug.” Betty all but begged as she flew closer and closer to her release. 

“Not yet baby. Cum for me first.” He knew she could never get off from penetration alone, and he wasn’t that much of a dick that he would get there without her. So he always made sure she came first, at least once before the main course. 

Betty flicked against herself a little harder and grabbed the pillow behind her head. Her eyes where closed so she was shocked when she felt Jughead swat her hand away and mimic her movements. A cruel torture on her sensitive clit soon had her cumming, calling out his name and a bunch of other profanities.

He didn’t wait for her to come down before he repositioned himself between her legs and thrust straight up into her. Bottoming our straight away. When they first started doing this, it would take a couple thrusts for her to adjust to his size. But they had done it enough over the years that she could just take him all at once. And he fucking loved it.

He loved hovering over her, one slim leg draped over his shoulder. His hips crashing ferociously against hers. A look of euphoria on her face. 

He slipped her leg back down to around his waist so he could reach down and capture her lips between his. Keeping himself grounded to her. Lest he get completely lost in her. “I think I’m gunna cum again.” Betty panted, it almost sounded like a question. Like she wasn’t sure if she could actually get there. It made him even more determined. So he reached his hand down to help her along.

She was so over sensitised that the simple touch of his fingers and her eyes where shut tight. Her nails tearing into his shoulders. Her teeth and lips finding purchase in the crook of his neck. Her hips shuddering up and down to meet his own jaggered thrusts. He came before she did, unable to hold it back another minute. And she followed shortly. Falling into a familiar cuddling position.

“Are you finished?” He asked skimming a finger over her lower lips so gentle she almost didn’t feel it. But she was definitely finished. So she nodded and pushed his hand away.

His eyes turned dark all over again and the dominant side to him creeped out. With the arm that was around her shoulder he grabbed her hand. Her other arm was under him so she had nowhere to go. 

“Are you sure baby?” His mouth attached to her nipple and his tongue flicked over it. “I think you may just have one more in you, Elizabeth.” His ginger found her clit all over again and the wetness there and the angle created almost a slick suction between it and the very tip of his finger. 

“Fuck. Juggie. It’s too much. I can’t…” 

“You can. You will. For me.” His eyes where now looking intensely at her whole self. Watching as she wiggles against him, trying to shimmy away from his torment. He was right. She did have one more in her. 

“Am I right in saying that was the strongest orgasm you’ve ever had?” He quipped when she had finally come down and her breath had evened out. “Don’t be so smug!” She swatted his shoulder. “You will be the death of me, Jughead Jones.” She pecked his lips lazily and tucked her head under his chin. Four arms all wrapped up, mingling around each other until they both fell asleep. Neither one had the energy to clean themselves up. He will just have to make sure he’s up early enough to join her for her morning shower.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a personal experience of mine.

Betty was curled up on the sofa, pyjamas on book in hand when Jughead appeared from behind her, handing over a medium sized gift bag and began kissing her neck straight away. “Oooo. What have I done to deserve a gift?” 

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m not sure what your going to make of it.” 

Now she was a bit curious and worried. Why would he get her something if he didn’t think she would like it? She peeked inside and her eyes went wide.

“Jug….?” She was lost for words. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, it was more that he had got it without even speaking to her first. And it was also a little embarrassing.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m not expecting anything. I just thought… while I’m visiting my sister… in case you needed… more.” He felt suddenly very foolish. He couldn’t even think of a decent explanation as to why he would buy his fiancé a vibrator. He felt like such a creep.

“Maybe… you could use it on me first..?” Wait what? Jugheads eyes almost popped out of his head. “Ohh, Baby. Don’t tempt me.” 

“Later, Juggie. I wanna read my book.” She pecked his lips and pushed him away slightly. Getting the idea he went into the office to try and write a bit more, which was proving impossible with those thoughts in his head. 

It was at least an hour later when Betty knocked at the door, “Are you ready for bed, babe?” She asked with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You head in baby, I’ll be in in 5.” Lifting his head to meet her eyes he muttered the last few words “don’t start without me.” 

When he finally stepped into their bedroom, Betty was sat on the edge of the bed with the 6 inch pink dildo in her hand looking at it curiously. “We don’t have to you know.” He reassured her, secretly wishing she hadn’t changed her mind. “It’s not that. I’ve just never had anything inside me that wasn’t you, before.” He already had a semi- hard on watching her hold the sex toy, but hearing those words come from that mouth, he almost lost it. 

“When I’m away, I wanna be able to close my eyes, and think of you here, fucking yourself while you think of me. And I wanna have a pretty good fucking image of you doing it.” 

She hadn’t really been needing to be convinced. But if she had, that would have been it. She was instantly aroused at his words. All her doubts melting away. She pulled him close and kissed him. Straight away it was heated, and intense. Well, there was no point wasting any time was there. 

It didn’t take long for her to be on her back, legs spread, her entire body on display for his feasting eyes. The toy was a good inch, maybe 2, smaller than his cock, but it was a little fatter, so she needed his help getting it inside her the first time. But after the first couple thrusts he let her take over. 

He could tell she was close, “Rub your clit too, baby.” Her hand faulted as she tried to find a comfortable angle. “No baby, in circles. That’s how you like it, isn’t it.” 

“Juggie. Please..? Can you do it for me?” He grabbed onto her breast, pinching he nipple slightly, but he wasn’t going to give in that easy. He was desperate to see her fall apart at her own hands, but moving under his instructions. 

“No sweetie. You need to learn. What are you gunna do while I’m gone?” 

Betty let you a grunt of frustration and began to rub a bit harder. She needed her release. If only to get her own back on him for doing this to her. She had forbidden him to touch himself until she had finished, but that didn’t stop him from jutting his hips against her side while his hands roamed her body. The feeling of his hard cock against her made it even more erotic. “I need… please – something. I wanna come baby… talk to me, Jug.” She was getting desperate, the dildo just missing the sweet spot Jugheads cock usually hit with every thrust, her fingers not quite as well practiced as his. 

“Come on, baby girl. Stop holding back.” He squeezes the top of her inner thigh, millimetres away from where she wants him most. “Get up.” He ripped the toy from inside her and helped her up onto her knees, then guided it back inside her. “Ride it baby. Just imagine your riding me. You love that position, don’t you.” He held onto he toy so she could concentrate on moving her body. Her eyes where starting to glaze over, struggling to stay open, and her hand found his arms and held on for dear life.

“Is that it? Is it deep enough now, princess?” His foul mouth was always a surprising turn on for her. She could never quite believe some of the things that fell from his mouth. She could just about moan out a response. His thumb finally found her clit, and she fall to pieces after just a few small, light flicks. 

He wasted no time, pushing her down, face against the pillows, ass pointing upward and he easily slide right up inside her. She hadn’t even had time to recover from her orgasm, or comprehend the feeling of the dildo being replaced by him. But when his mouth found the spot on her neck, right where he knew made her weak, she couldn’t help but shudder, and her pussy clenched around him. This wasn’t going to take long.

“Baby, you feel so good. It’s such a turn on to know your all stretch out from playing with yourself while I watched.” His thrusts became erratic, driving himself insane with his words, but unable to stop them falling from his lips. 

“My dirty fucking slut. I love you so much, Elizabeth.” Her hands held onto the edge of the mattress, trying to stop herself floating away as he pounded into her from behind. “I love you too Juggie. Please come inside me.” She was completely drained from her orgasm, but she wanted him to take whatever he needed from her body.

He gets sloppy, his grip on her waist starting to be unbearable and she let out a cry of pain as he bites into the skin at her shoulder as his own orgasm hit. 

His body collapsed on top of hers and he peppered her back with gentle kisses, neither one having the energy to move. Eventually he sat up, only to look down at her sex. Their mixed juices staring to drip out from her. She gasped in surprise when he thrusts 2 fingers deep into her, only to pull them straight back out. He sucked one clean and offered the other to her, which she gladly took, turning around to catch his mouth when she was done.

A couple days later, Jughead hopped on a train to Chicago. He was off to visit his sister in college. He had wanted Betty to join him but she didn’t want to be asking for time off work so soon. 

The second night he was gone, she took out the toy he had bought for her. And surprised herself when she took a couple pictures of herself using it. But she wasn’t quite brave enough to send them to him. It was another couple nights later, when he finally came home that she would show them all to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if there is a lot of errors. Wrote this on my phone and auto correct is a bitch. 
> 
> Please leave some comments what you think. 
> 
> I’m open to suggestions for the next chapter.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more fluff to this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes.

Jughead sat on the corner of the bath tub, his mind was racing. He had only been rummaging through the bathroom vanity for some more hand soap. Instead he found an empty strip of what he knew to be Betty’s birth control and an unopened box of tampons. 

He tried to remember when she last had her time of the month, but he had never paid too much attention to it in the first place. They had been having an awful lot of sex though. He can’t remember the last time they hadn’t done it almost every night. It had been weeks. 

“Honey? I’m home.” He heard her call and the sound of the door shutting behind her. He was scared to go out there. Scared of what she might have to tell him. 

He made his was to the living room and couldn’t help stop in the door way, staring at her tummy. Wondering if he child was busy growing inside there. Looking at her, taking her coat off and hanging it up, he fell just that little bit more in love with her. And he knew, no matter what happens they where going to be alright. 

He slowly made his way over to her, putting a hand on either side of her tummy. “Jug..” she began. 

“Are you..?” He whispered, looking deep into her eyes. Hoping she would see that he was no longer frightened.

“I don’t know, Juggie. I haven’t took a test. I’ve been too scared.” She admitted, tears threatening to spill over her lids. He brought her closer, wrapping his strong arms around her. “Don’t. Don’t be scared. I’m here, baby. We will be fine.” He held her head against his chest and placed soft kisses to her forehead, and they stayed like that for what felt like the longest time. 

They stayed up all night, talking about what they would do if she was indeed pregnant. Looking at cribs and strollers on the iPad to see if they where going to be able to afford it with Jughead not working. What they where going to do about Betty’s job, doing a bit more searching on the iPad, looking into maternity rights. 

They had got far too much ahead of themselves. So much so, that the next night, when they looked down at the negative test strip, their hearts sank a little. Betty let out a single tear at the strange feeling of having lost something she never had in the first place. 

“It will happen when the time is right, Betts.” Jughead tried to reassure her with a gentle arm around her shoulder. 

-

That night she had climbed on top of him and rode him into oblivion. Whimpering into each other’s mouths. Both of them secretly wishing that he would plant a seed inside her. And that that seed would grow into a beautiful little boy or girl that was a perfect mix of the two of them.

The thought of him impregnating her, gave him one of the strongest orgasms of his life. He sucked and sucked against her neck to stop from screaming out as she slammed her body down against his. Her skin was covered in scratches and bruises, but she didn’t mind because he wore the matching set.

Jughead lay flat on his back, panting, trying to catch his breath. She lay half on top of him, her head on his chest, letting his erratic heart beat bring her down from the almighty high. “That was…”

“Intense.” She finished his sentence when he struggled to find a word to describe it. 

It shouldn’t of really been a surprise to her when her doctor suggested she was having too much sex. “Maybe just dial it down for a week or so. Give your body chance to catch up.” She had suggested. It had taken longer than a week. In fact, there was nothing until the next month when her body finally went back to normal. 

And when it did. Boy did they make up for it.

“I’ve missed this so much, Jug.” Betty whispered into his ear. She was straddling his lap, their groins touching, grinding against each other. They had hardly touched each other for days, the sexual tension so high they didn’t trust themselves not to just jump one an other. 

“Me too baby.” Jughead muttered back against her. His hands where on her clothed ass, guiding her up and down against him. They where caught between wanting their quick release and wanting it to last all night. 

“I need to be inside you Betty. I don’t think I’ll be able to wait much longer.” He practically begged her, staring up into her eyes pleading.

She climbed off of him and they got to work stripping their bottom half’s of all clothing. Not having the patients for the top.

Jughead spat on his hand and rubbed it against her sex. He didn’t have the restraint for foreplay right now. He will make it up to her after. They groaned simultaneously when he sunk into her. Betty’s eyes rolling to the back of her head at the slight sting of him stretching her out. 

His thrusts where messy and rough straight from the off. It was different from their usual. But it was fucking hot. They just needed each other. They didn’t want to hold back, not even an inch. 

He palmed her breast, hard, with one hand while she pulled on his hair. Both of them enjoying the tingling pain that courses through their bodies.  
“Betty. I’m close already.” She reaches down to rub her clit, not wanting to be left behind.

“Wait for me, Jug. Please.” The sounds of her voice, begging him not to cum without her, drove him that bit further. 

“Oh” her voice was shaking, high pitch and raspy. “Yes. Right there. Please don’t stop. Please.” He gave her one final deep thrust and she could feel him pulsing inside her, spilling into her quivering walls. 

She couldn’t see anything. She couldn’t hear anything. The only thing her mind could comprehend was the immense feeling of euphoria wash over her. Her muscles tightening around her. His fingers taking over hers, pushing her further and further until she didn’t think she could take it for another second. 

But he was there, between her legs, keeping them splayed open. His free hand held both of hers above her head to stop her pushing him away. 

She could feels wetness at her face and she had no idea why she was crying. But she never wanted this moment to be over. “Juggie. I don’t know what’s happening.” She moaning out. He had never heard her voice sound like this before. Suddenly his hand was soaked. A clear liquid dripping out from where his fingers where buried. 

She was squirting. This has never happened before. He stopped his movements and let go of her hands so she could relax her body. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he watched her come down. He fell to the side of her, her body still vibrating.

“Come here, baby.” He pulled her into his embrace. “Are you ok? Was that too much? I’m sorry.” All she could do was shake her head, the muscles in her legs and stomach still contracting. 

“Wow.” Was all she could say when it was finally over. “I didn’t even know I could do that.” And they both chuckled, holding each other close.

Betty wondered into the bathroom, heading for a quick shower. She spotted the little box of pills and smirked. Throwing them into the the small trash can by the toilet. Earlier on that same night, they had together decided she was going to stop taking them. They where going to let nature take its course and see where it leads them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment or 2?


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a filler chapter, ending in a little smut.

“That’s it baby girl. Hold your pussy lips nice and wide for Daddy.” Jughead murmured against Betty’s skin. His face buried between her open thighs. His tongue swirling around her most intimate parts, tasting the evidence of there love making, dripping out from inside her. “Don’t hold back, Betts. I wanna hear you.” He pleaded as he curled 2 fingers up, stroking a magic button inside her that quickly brought her to an all consuming release. 

After, Betty threw on Jugheads discarded tshirt and made her way into the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of water. She didn’t even notice the person sitting on the edge of the sofa until she turned around, getting the fright of her life.

“Oh fuck!” Betty jumped “Mom?”

Alice stood, nervous and pointing towards the front door “You really should lock the door, Elizabeth. Especially when you’re…” She stopped abruptly. Spotting the two silver rings on that finger. 

“Betty? What’s going on?” Jughead called, appearing in the doorway wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. His jaw dropped slightly when he seen his mother-in-law stood in their living room. Her eyes focusing back and forth to the new rings on their left hands. He gulped out of fear, not knowing how she was going to react.

“Betty? You didn’t tell me.” Seeing her mother’s eyes well up she suddenly felt very guilty. Sure they hadn’t always had the best relationship, but over the past 6-7 years they had managed to move on from all the drama. They had spoken once a week over the phone while Betty had been in New York and for the past two months she had been very careful not to mention the shot gun wedding they had had. 

They excused themselves so they could put some more clothes on, joining Alice back at the dining table. Jughead making the coffee while Betty went into detail about how it had only been them and Veronica and Archie as witnesses.

“But I seen Archie last week at Fred’s. He didn’t mention a thing.”   
“We asked him not to. This wasn’t something we thought we wanted just yet. But… we wanted to be married before we had children.” Betty tried to keep her voice confident but trailed off towards the end.

“Children? Your..?” Alice asked looked down towards her daughters stomach.

“We’re trying.” Jughead chipped in, placing the cups of coffee down infront of them. Alice thought for a moment, squeezing her eyes shut to blink back a single tear before picking up her coffee and taking a small sip.

“You should watch your caffeine in-take if your trying to conceive.”

“You’re ok? With this?” Betty asked, a little set back by how calm Alice was.

“Betty. You’re a fully grown woman. A married woman - apparently.  
If this is something you want, and you think your ready for… then I’m happy for you. But please, Elizabeth. No more secrets. You seen how much it killed me not being around the twins. Don’t do you do that to me too.” 

“Of course, Mom.” Betty sighed, relieved that they could move on a bit. 

Alice had pursed her lips when she found out Jughead had quit his job to pursue his writing career. Especially if they where thinking of starting a family. But she kept her opinions to herself, she didn’t press him on how he expected to support his new wife and child when he wasn’t working. She can’t imagine working a couple hours a week a that bike shop would pay very much even if he insisted he was only doing it to get out of the house for a while.

Her daughter seemed happy, chatting away, telling her all about this life her and Jughead had built together in the big city. Asking many questions about life back in Riverdale then many more. 

About 1:30 Jughead went out and bought some lunch for everyone and Alice took this time to ask her daughter just once, “Are you sure this is what you want?” And when Betty had replied “100 per cent.” That had been enough. 

Alice had booked to stay in quite a fancy hotel for a couple days, so didn’t stay past her welcome. And Betty and Jughead certainly didn’t waste much time once she was gone. After all, Betty was at that Prime Baby Making time of the month.

Jughead chased her down the hall way to their bedroom, picking her up once they get to the door and throwing her legs around his waist. “How do you want it this time, baby?” He asked while kissing his way down her neck and across her collarbone. 

“I want you inside me when I cum, Juggie.” The hands on her thigh that was holding her up, slipped and she slid down his body, her feet on the floor right in between his legs. 

“You can’t say shit like that baby. I almost cum, myself.” He confesses, his breathing ragged. They quickly got rid of all their clothes and just stood there for a minute, exploring each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths. Licking; kissing; stroking. 

Jughead licked his middle and pointer fingers then brought them down to her sex, sliding them in easily as she wrapped her hand around him, groaning in unison. 

“I can’t wait, Betty.” He grunted and he rolled them over so he was on top of her. Rubbing his length up and down her slit, coating himself in her before slipping inside. “Fuck yeah.” He whispered into her mouth and she whimpered back into his. 

“How are you still so tight baby? After all this time?” He wondered quietly and she clenched around him, pulling him in even deeper. It was like they where in a race. But instead of racing to see who could get there first, it was who could get the other there before them. 

“I’m cuming. Yes. Fuck. Juggie, I’m cuming. Please.” She begged, one hand wrapped around the comforter, the other clawing at the tense muscle at his arm. The noise that erupted from deep inside her pushed him straight off the edge. His thrusts messy, not wanting to stop until she had come down, the immense pleasure her pussy was giving him, pulling and pulsing around him getting too much. 

He pulled out and used his left hand to hold her right thigh wide open. The fingers on his right hand plunging straight into her, pumping sure and fast, dragging out her orgasm. “Do you think you can squirt again baby?” He looked up at her, her orgasm still shattering through her, and placed wet kisses around her hip bone. 

“I… I- I don’t know, Juggie.” Her words where slurred and dragged out, her breath shaking, her legs trembling. 

“Come on, Betts. For me?” As the word “please” left his lips, almost in a beg, he curled his fingers up into her, pressing small tight circles right where she needed it most. His mouth inching down to latch onto her throbbing clit. She was gone.

Jughead Jones has ruined her for anyone else. It was a good job they had gotten married, nobody else could ever compare. For either of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just 1451 words of pure smut.

Betty didn’t get pregnant that month. Or the month after. In fact it had been many months now. They agreed that they wouldn’t do this. They wouldn’t set themselves up for disappointment. They wouldn’t let the sex become a chore. But of course, it was inevitable.

So they decided to book a romantic weekend away in Albany. A baby-make-ation. Jughead had splashed out on a really fancy hotel. They where not planning on getting out of bed anyway and “do you really want our child to be conceived in a bed littered in questionable stains?”

The answer was no. She did not. So they booked the fancy hotel that they couldn’t really afford but it was all going to be worth it if a weekend packed full of hot sex could help them make a baby. 

Betty booked the afternoon off of work and Jughead met her at the office, all their clothes packed into a single duffle bag between them. They only left once Jughead had spoken to almost every single person at the office, but still they made it to The Renaissance Hotel by 6pm and where relaxing in the tub together by 8. 

The bath tub in the hotel was huge. There was enough space for Betty to be sat in between his legs, with her knees touching his. Her legs spread open, her modesty covered up by all the bubbles. 

But no amount of bubbles could stop Jugheads hands. They where stroking gentle patterns all over her body. From her knee to her groin. From her groin up and across her stomach. From her stomach to between her breasts. Over her right breast then down her arm, all the way to her fingers. He lovingly brought her hand to his face and he kissed every single finger before returning to his caresses. 

This time he focused his movements on her thighs. Up to her knee and back down again. Never once coming so much as an inch close to where she truly wants him. Thank god they where already submerged in water or she would have been really embarrassed at how wet she was. Well, that was until she felt him, solid, against her back. Then she knew he was as desperate as she was.

But they both understood that they had all weekend. They did not need to rush. They had agreed not to mention the ‘B’ word all weekend, there main focus was to give each other as many orgasms as possible in the space of 48 hours. 

“I love you so much, Elizabeth.” He muttered against her ear before poking his tongue out and flicking it against her lobe. She gasped slightly before muttering an “I love you too.” Shortly followed by an even quieter “so much, Juggie.” 

Betty turned her face ever so, so their mouths could finally reach each other. Slow, meaningful kisses. Kisses with gentle strokes of tongues and soft nips of teeth. And hands. Hands everywhere. One of his right across her torso, gripping her opposite side. One of hers grasping at his neck, pulling him in even deeper than before. Her other hand guiding his nearer to her centre. 

His fingers finally brush against her outer lips, but with no where near as much friction as she had anticipated. He was teasing her on purpose. She would of thought her whimpering into his mouth would be enough to make him just plunge two fingers inside her, but obviously not. 

The way she was nestled between her legs left absolutely no room for manoeuvring so she couldn’t quite reach around to his cock. That didn’t stop her from trying though. He was just going to have to wait. Or she was. He didn’t know who wanted him to get a blowjob more, him or her. Either way, he wanted to get her on the edge first. 

However, he was planning on taking his sweet time getting there. Slowly, he teased her entrance, dragging his finger from her little hole right the way up and flicking against her clit as he pulled away. He tore his face from her neck so he could briefly suck on his own finger. “I’ll never get enough of how you taste baby.” He whispered against her skin, before repeating his actions, flicking against her clit a little harder this time. “Have a taste.” Not even waiting for a reply before sliding his finger inside her mouth. She had tasted herself before so it’s not like she would mind.

Now it was her turn to tease him. She hollowed her cheeks a little and swirled her tongue around his finger, looking into his eyes with the same look she often wore when she would be on her knees, servicing him. She let go of his finger with a pop then murmured “no more teasing.” 

He smirked against her lips as they met in the middle but still made no attempt to move his fingers where she really wanted them. Really, really wanted them. “Put your fingers inside me, before I do it myself.” He swore he could of cum up her back at the words that came from her sweet little mouth. 

But ok. Maybe she’s had enough teasing for now. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the feeling of 2 calloused fingers slipping inside her and she brought their mouths back together in a very sensual kiss. Pretty much devouring each other. 

Her hips bucked up towards his hands as his fingers finally start moving inside her. He nibbles on her ear to stop her floating away completely. And she lets out some breathy words of encouragement. Barley audible moans of “Oohhh yeah.” Her teeth caught her bottom lip when his fingers fell from her pussy and traveled up an inch.

“What about your little love button? Huh? Did you think I forgot about that?” He teased her with his words as he rubbed long slow circles on her tiny clit. Water began to slosh around a bit as her hips trembled beneath his touch. Even though she was too shy to admit it, he knew exactly what talk like that does to her. 

“Shall I make you cum here, baby? Do you wanna cum in my arms before I take you to bed?” His words started to have an effect on him too and his hips involuntary began to grind against her backside. “Even under the water I can feel how wet you are Betty. You must be getting close.” He held her tighter and rubbed a little fiercer, dropping 2 or 3 gentle spanks to her clit with just 2 fingers before dipping them into her, just to coat them in her juices before going straight back to her clit.

By this point Betty’s fingers are clinging onto the skin at his neck, so hard he’s sure she’s going to leave a bruise but he doesn’t care. Alls it does is remind him what he is capable of doing to her body with his hand alone.

Betty brings there mouths together, shoving her tongue inside his mouth like she is trying to taste every inch of it. She pulled away by almost a millimetre to beg “please make me cum, daddy.” Then slammed her mouth back against his.

They didn’t have daddy issues. They toyed with the daddy thing quite a couple times but never too seriously. Mainly just when they where so lost in the moment. That’s how he knew she was getting desperate. 

Jughead let go of her waist and brought that hand down to sink into her. Teasing her with just one finger before letting the other one join and then another. Truly stretching her out. Curling them up at an angle he has practiced so many times, he hits it perfect. Then she’s a quivering mess beneath him.

He can’t take his eyes off of her face as she squeezes her eyes closed. “Please Juggie. Please don’t stop.” 

“I won’t baby. I won’t ever stop.” And he doesn’t, he strokes her exactly how she needs it, both on the inside and out until she can’t take it anymore and her legs clamp around his hand. Her hands reaching down to pull his away from her. Her heart hammering in her chest. The only sound she can hear is her pulse inside her head and Jughead peppering kisses all down her neck. 

As she comes down she is reminded of his needs as he unintentionally, but unavoidably, pokes against her back. She reaches up to his face and holds him tenderly as they melt against each other for a moment. “Shall we take this to the bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment 💙
> 
> Thank you to the girls who have commented on pretty much every chapter 💙 It’s actually so encouraging


	10. Chapter 10

Their skin was damp as the fell onto the mattress. The crisp linen sticking to Betty as she lay on her back, Jughead nestled between her open thighs. Her body was still tingling from the orgasm he had just given her. Now it was his turn. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed against his shoulders, flipping them over so she was straddling him. Their body’s pressed close right where they both wanted it. Betty pried her lips from his and began peppering his skin with kisses. Down his neck. Across his chest. Stopping at his nipple to flick her tongue against it just once, his breath catching at the back of his throat. Her hands followed just behind her mouth, scraping her nails across his skin, leaving an enjoyable sting everywhere she went. 

She didn’t tease him. She held him in her hand, placing a single kiss to the tip of his cock before sinking her mouth the whole way down him. She didn’t move. She just held him inside her warm, wet mouth, her tongue caressing the vein on the underside of him. Jughead grasped at the bed sheets trying to hold himself back from grabbing her head and moving her up and down on his cock. 

When her hand reached up and gently fondle his balls, his hips jerked in reflex. His tip hitting the back of her throat. The both of them groaning in unison. The vibrations of her throat making him feel like he was floating. 

It was like all his senses where suddenly in over drive. The sounds she made as she hollowed out her cheeks and began sucking on him. The fresh smell of the bubble bath they had used paired with the smell of their arousal. The taste of her lingering on his tongue. The way her hair felt under his touch as his hand knotted into the back of her head, not pushing her down but just holding her. And the way she looked, peering up at him through her lashes. 

It was all so much. “Don’t make me cum. Please.” He begged her as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. She didn’t stop. Instead she began pumping him, her mouth and hand bobbing up and down on him. But she didn’t increase her speed. She kept it at a leisurely pace just to keep him there a little longer. And right when he thought she was going to let him cum. She was gone. Her hands on his knees. Her lips kissing up his chest to his mouth. 

He could taste himself on her, but he certainly didn’t mind. She was careful to make sure that not a single inch of her body touched his cock. She pulled away every so slightly trying to catch her breath. He could feel her dampness seeping onto his stomach. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” He asked her quietly, his fingers reaching around her ass and dipping down to tease the opening of her pussy. 

She shook her head and pushed his hand away. “You done me so good just now, Juggie.” His heart almost stopped when she began kissing back down his chest as she spoke. “I want to make you feel that good too.” She slowly licked from the base of his cock to the top, swirling around the head and dipping her tongue into the slit ever so slightly. “But don’t worry, baby. You won’t cum until your inside me.” 

And just like that she took him back inside her mouth. “Holy- fuck. Betts…” His eyes snapped shut and his head rolled back against the pillow. He willed his hips to stay firmly against the mattress, unsure if he would be able to last if he felt himself hit the back of her throat. 

It didn’t take long before he was right back hanging onto the edge of the cliff. And once again she pulled her mouth away. She didn’t come up to kiss him this time, but rather let her breath hit against his now throbbing member, sending chills up all over his body. She gave his cock a little break by taking one of his balls into her mouth. Teasing it with her teeth and tongue. 

He didn’t get to feel her mouth on him again. But her hand felt just as good when she wrapped it around him. Tugging and flicking her wrist just at the right moment. Twirling her thumb around his extremely sensitive head. He couldn’t hold his hips any longer, they where a mess thrusting up to meet her hand at every pump. And when she suddenly stopped, removing both her hand and her mouth away from him, he almost cried out. He was about to tell her he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to cum or he was going to explode. 

But he didn’t even have chance when she climbed on top and sat right down on him, his cock sliding deep within her as far as he could go. His hand went straight to her stomach, his thumb finding her clit and rolling it in circles. If she wanted to be the death of him, he was taking her with him. She only had to roll her hips a couple times, him slamming up into her, and he was spurting everything he had inside of her. And she wasn’t too far behind. 

She was surprised when she could still feel him hard beneath her. That had never happened before. He pushed her off him and onto her knees, he sounded almost primal as he grunted at her “One more.” He pulled her ass up to level with his hips and thrust himself straight back into her pussy. 

This was so different from what she was used to. Maybe she should edge him like that a little more often. “Rub your clit, Betty.” He ordered her. “I want you to cum too.” He spanked against the side of her ass and she would never admit to him how much she loved the sting. The feeling making her rub against herself that little bit harder. 

She had never before heard the animalistic sounds he was making. He had always been cautious and gentle. This was just raw. Him taking exactly what he wanted from her body. “Cum when I say, Betty.” He reaches forward and turned her head to an almost painful angle to join their lips. Their teeth and tongue scraping against each other’s lips. Neither one able to get enough of the other. 

“Now baby.” He groaned against her mouth. His free hand grabbing onto her breast and squeezing, as if trying to draw her in further. She could feel him quivering inside her as his thrusts came to a haunt. 

Jughead reaches down and shoved her hand away. Taking over her ministrations. Sinking two fingers inside her, but it still made her feel empty compared to his cock. Her hips fell flat to the mattress and her body shook as yet another orgasm ripped through her body. Leaving her a breathless mess curled up on the bed. 

They ate. They showered. They ate some more. Their appetites insatiable after their frolicking. They let their mouths explore one another all over again. 

Her entire body was aching all over by the time they got home. She felt like she’d had an intense work out, which in a way she did. Jugheads back was covered in bruises and scratch marks and hickeys and so was hers. But they didn’t mind. It was all worth it when 6 weeks later, they sat in the bathroom looking down at a positive pregnancy test. A test Betty had been so reluctant to take out of fear of it being another false alarm. But they had did it. They finally did it.


	11. Chapter 11

Their eyes met in the dark. Both sets glazed over in a passion filled, erotic haze. He stood at the foot of the bed looking down on her as she writhed on the mattress. Her hand between her thighs. Her swollen stomach catching the light from the hallway lamp. His breath caught in his throat and he watched as she came apart from her own actions, thrusting the 6 inch vibrator, that he had bought her almost a year ago, deep inside her. Her back arching and her lips gasping his name. 

He leaned down and started to leave a trail of kisses that began at her knees. His lips paused for a moment at her centre, gently licking her clean before moving to her hips. His hands found purchase on either side of her pregnant stomach and he kissed up and over the soft curve. 

“I love you so much, Betty.” He muttered as he looked into her eyes. 

“I love you too, Jug.” She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down to meet his lips with hers. 

The position was a little uncomfortable, their growing child now getting in the way. So she pushed him onto his back and he gladly allowed her to climb on top of him. They had gotten pretty creative the past couple weeks. They knew once the baby comes they probably won’t get much time to do this, so they where making up for it now. Betty’s hormones had gone wild, Jughead almost struggled to keep up. Almost. 

Betty’s orgasms had been better than ever, which is really saying something given the fact that she always felt fully satisfied after sex with Jughead. But now, even the smallest touch was enough to make her cum. He could bring her to orgasm from teasing and nipping at her nipples alone. Or when she ground her hips against his, his cock flat against her pussy lips, her enjoying the feeling too much to let him slip inside. He was a little embarrassed when he came all over his stomach just from watching her fall apart in his lap. 

He had long decided that the glow of confidence being pregnant seemed to give her was enough to make him fall that much more in love with her, even when he thought he could love no more. He was going to have to keep her pregnant just so that twinkle in her eye would never leave. 

Right now they lay tangled in the sheets of Betty’s childhood bedroom. The joy of watching their best friends tie the knot the night before still hanging in the air. Of course Jughead had been best man, and Betty maid of honour. They’d had a little trouble getting Betty’s dress just right, with her ever growing bump, but Veronica wasn’t going to let it stop her best friend from being at her side on her day. This day couldn’t be anything other than perfect. 

It was such an extravagant affair. So much different than the wedding Betty and Jughead had had. Jughead had worried being around all the wedding nonsense would make her yearn for the wedding they didn’t have. But Betty reassured him the life they had in front of them meant so much more to her than what was essentially a party. 

They lay together, one of his arms around her shoulder. The hand of the other arm was laced with one of hers and was perched on her stomach, slightly to the left, Jughead trying desperately to feel the kicks that Betty had been feeling the past could days. It was no good, they weren’t quite strong enough just yet. Betty silently relishing the feeling between just her and her son, growing inside her. Their son. The son they had tried so hard for. 

They had tried so hard, and yet when the time came their anxiety was through the roof. Neither one of them feeling like their parents where great role models for how they wanted to raise their child. So to make up for it they read. Book after book of what to expect. Blogs documenting people’s own experiences of parenthood. Everything they could get their hands on just so they felt a little less overwhelmed when baby boy finally got here.

Jughead suddenly sat up and placed a soft kiss to her stomach, then another one to her hip, his fingers stroking along her panty line. Betty leaned up on her elbows to try and get a better look at what he was doing. “We are going for breakfast soon…” she tried to remind him. Meaning, don’t start anything you won’t have time to finish! He just smirked at her and quipped a quiet “My breakfast is right here.” Tugging her panties to the side and diving straight in. He licked straight up her slit and Betty fell back against the mattress. 

He reluctantly pulled his mouth from her for a brief couple seconds. “Try not to cum so fast this time, baby.” She was about to swat him for being so crass and also for the little dig. But he continued “We have like half an hour before we really have to get up. And I plan on spending every second eating you up.” And just like that he was forgiven. 

“45 minutes.” Was all she replied, causing him to chuckle as he dropped his mouth back down onto her. Latching straight onto her clit, but not sucking on it, knowing that would drive her over the edge way too soon. Instead he hollowed his cheeks ever so slightly and used his tongue to draw a continuous figure 8 around and over the hard little nub. Pulling away with a soft suck every few minutes to stop her getting too close before going back in. 

Their obstetrician had reassured them that no amount of penetration was going to harm the baby, but still Jughead had been holding back on her. No more rough fucks, instead it was soft and slow love making, which was still pretty incredible. And he always made it up to her by paying lots of attention to her clit. Not that she needed it in the state of pretty much constant arousal she had been in.

So when his fingers finally did slip into her, he simply curled them up into her. Massaging her from the inside. He knew it must of felt good because he could feel her walls contracting around his fingers. As she grew tighter, he pressed harder and her whimpering got louder and turned into pants and then begs. 

They had taken a lot longer than 45 minutes. In fact when they finally strolled into Pops, a whole hour later than they had agreed they where surprised to see their friends hadn’t given up and ordered without them. “Sorry, guys. Slept through the alarm.” Betty apologised as she slipped into the booth opposite the newlyweds. 

“Don’t worry B, we only just got here ourselves.” The girls smirked at each other knowingly and the boys gave a really unsubtle fist bump. They had done this so many times in the past, the four of them at Pops that it came as second nature. But there was an unspoken finality of it this morning. Archie and Veronica where off on their Honeymoon tomorrow and in a couple days Betty and Jughead would be returning to New York. 

They had no idea when they would all be in Riverdale together again. Betty and Jughead had no plans to return until after the baby is born. Jughead wanted to try and finish his novel before that and Betty couldn’t take anymore time off work before her leave starts. Alice and FP have invited themselves to stay over for a couple weeks after little man gets here, despite Betty and Jughead insisting that they needed to find a good routine first. Then, once they leave Veronica and Archie where going to come and visit for a week or so. 

So they knew at least, the next time they all meet up at Pops there was going to be at least one extra somebody tagging along. And if Betty new Veronica, which she did, then she didn’t think it would be long before she was expecting, herself. 

Visiting Riverdale always took it out of her. There was always so much she wanted to see and do she could never really relax. But growing a tiny human was exhausting all on its own. So by the time they got back to New York she could just about make it to their bedroom before collapsing into bed. Only waking a couple hours later to feel hands undressing her and it took her a couple minutes for her brain to respond.

“Juggie?” She just about managed. 

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t want to wake you. I was just getting you ready for bed.” 

She helped him help her get the last of her clothes off. Enjoying the fresh feeling of the cool air against her skin. When he bent down to peck her forehead she draped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. She leaned back against the bed, trying to pull him down with her, but he put his hands on her hips and kept himself upright. 

“You’re tired baby.” He whispered, the look she was giving him under her lashes testing every ounce of his restraint.

“Not too tired. Not for you.” Their eyes locked and he tried to keep control, try and let her know she wasn’t going to break his resolve. But she reached down and slowly slipped her panties down her thighs. Kicking Jughead away playfully as she took them off. Never breaking eye contact. He knew exactly where she was going with this. They had done this before she was pregnant. But she seemed to have developed quite the fetish for mutual masturbation over the past couple months. Not sure if it was hormone related or because of how confident she was feeling within herself. But he wasn’t about to complain. 

She put her feet flat against the mattress and pulled her knees up as her fingers slipped down onto herself, blocking his view with her thighs. Purposely teasing him. He wasn’t going to give in to her that easy. If she wants to play, he can play too. He rose from the mattress and his tongue slipped out to lick his bottom lip and began taking his own clothes off. The second his boxers hit the floor his hand was on his cock and he wasn’t even surprised to find himself already hard. 

“You know how horny I’ve been, Juggie.” She was trying her best to make him crack, talking in a sultry voice. “I really need an orgasm right now.” She heard him gulp and watched as his hand began to pump himself a little more surely. “If you won’t do it, I’ll have to do it myself or I’ll be awake all night.” He was slipping.

“Open your legs.” His voice was so harsh compared to how quiet she had been speaking she couldn’t stop herself when her thighs just fell apart. Opening herself up for him perfectly. The sight of her on display for him, her lips stretched around her fingers as they worked between her clit and her hole, was just too much. How could he deny her when she looked so good. 

He spat on the middle two fingers of his right hand, and used his left to pull her fingers away from herself and pin them against the mattress. “I’ll give you as many orgasm as you need, Elizabeth.” He told her as he slipped his fingers straight inside her. Not at all surprised by how wet she was. 

It didn’t take long before she was panting, hips thrusting upwards against his hands, her orgasm so close yet so far away. “Please Jug. I- please.” She was shamelessly begging him.

“What do you need Bet? Tell me and it’s yours.” He whispered against her lips, fingers curled inside her, her clit feeling completely neglected. 

She reached down with her free hand, grabbing onto his wrist and trying to move it, encouraging his fingers to fuck her. “No no no Betty. I said tell me.” He leaned down to place a single kiss to her clit. “That’s all you have to do baby. Use your words.” 

“Please Juggie. Just- please. I need to cum so badly.” She didn’t even know what she was begging for. More. More of what? He seen how desperate she was beginning to get and decided to hell with it. Slowly at first his fingers began moving in and out of her and she let out a satisfactory groan. That’s what she had wanted. 

“Thank you. Thank you, Jug.” Well that was new. She had never thanked him for sex before. 

“Come on baby, let go and then I can fuck you.” He spoke quietly against her lips. Giving her gentle pecks in between, his fingers increasing in speed.

“Oh yes. Yes please Juggie. Fuck.” She squeezes her eyes closed and her hand grabs his bicep for support as she finally explodes around his fingers. “Yes baby. I’m cuming. Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop.” But he did. Only for a minute. 

He rolled her over and brought her hips up to his, sliding inside her, as deep as he could get. The noise she made as he bottomed out was almost enough to tip him over the edge. 

He couldn’t stop himself and a part of him hated himself for it as he slammed in and out of her. It had been so long since they had had each other this way. He had forgotten how good it felt. He could feel her walls shaking and wasn’t sure if she was having another orgasm or if it was still the first. But she was cuming and that was all he could think about. 

“I’m gunna pull out and cum on your ass, ok baby?” She nodded her head vigorously as she clung onto the edge of the mattress, desperate to feel him let himself go. 

The look of his hand moving quickly over his cock, spurting his cum all over her ass was the filthiest thing he had ever seen. That was officially the dirtiest thing they had ever done. He felt a bit guilty but then he heard her moan out his name and the guilt was forgotten. He reached down with his fingers and smeared some of his cum down her pussy lips, reeling at the sight of her completely spent and covered in the evidence of their love making. He slipped one finger inside her and her hips quivered. Her hand coming to his to push him away. “Too much.” Was all she could muster. 

She could of just collapsed straight onto her stomach and fell asleep right there. But instead it took her 5 minutes of shuffling around trying to get comfortable before sinking into Jugheads side, draping one leg over him, nuzzling in and finally drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will probably only be one more chapter to this little series.

“I can’t do this.” Betty had sobbed into her 26th hour of labour. “I need my Mom, Jug. I can’t do this by myself.” 

“Hey hey hey.” Jughead kisses her temple and held onto her hand tight, holding onto her knee with the other hand, helping her bare down as each contraction came and went. Wanting to do whatever he could to help his wife at that moment. 

“I’m here, baby. I’m here. You can do this, Betty.” 

They both cried when their tiny 5lb 6oz baby boy was finally brought into the world. A nurse helped Betty lower her gown and she was amazed at how he calmed the second he was placed on her chest. “I love you so much.” He had told her, an arm around her shoulder, a soft thumb stroking the back of the baby’s head. Betty tore her eyes from the tiny human in her arms and looked her husband in the eye as she said “thank you so much, Jug. Thank you for our son.” 

He wanted to say something like “don’t thank me, you done all the hard work.” or something both witty and reassuring. But all that came was a tear. A single tear that dropped onto the baby’s head as he reach down to kiss him. “Do you wanna..?” Betty motioned to the baby who was already sleeping against her breast. He almost said no; he’s too small; I’m too scared. But how could he not take this perfect little boy into his arms and give him all the love he deserves. “Hi, James. I’m your Daddy.” He whispered with pride.

The next couple weeks where a blur. Both Jughead and Betty had started out so unsure of themselves, Alice and FP had to keep reminding them to “trust your instincts” or “he’s your baby, you know him best.” Both their parents had been such great help and support that they dreaded the day they returned to Riverdale. “Just stick to your routine and you’ll be fine, Elizabeth.” Was the last piece of advice she had gotten from her mother before she left. 

Two days after their parents left, Archie and Veronica arrived, bags and bags of gifts for Betty and James in hand. It was on their second day visiting that the colic set in. Betty and Jughead where so scared of hurting the tiny baby that they both struggled when it came to winding him, never quite applying enough pressure. Surprisingly the person who was best at getting him to burp was Archie with his unyielding hands that where always slightly unaware of how strong they actually where. 

“We can sit up with him tonight if you and Jughead want some time on your own, you know.” Veronica had offered. James was almost 4 weeks old and just last week Betty had been cleared for sex by her doctor. “Whenever your feeling up to it.” She had told her. But with a newborn and a seemingly constant train of visitors, they had barely had enough time for a decent make out, let alone anything more. So after going back and forth over the idea a hundred times over the next 2 days, she decided to take them up on their offer on their last night. But when it came down to it, they where both so exhausted that as soon as they crawled into bed they where both out like a light. 

It was the best 6 hours of uninterrupted sleep they had ever had. And it seemed a recharge in batteries was all they had really needed. Veronica and Archie had left, and it was finally just Jughead, Betty and James. The beginning of their life as a small family. James seemed to settle down a little over the next week, the three of them finally settling into the routine they had tried to maintain. 

It had been a very long 8 weeks. They couldn’t remember what it was like to not be parents. One night, Betty lay awake listening to Jughead sing their son a lullaby. She couldn’t quite make out what it was he was singing but she loved the roughness to his voice. When he finally made his way back into their bedroom she expected him to climb back into bed behind her, but instead he turned on a soft lamp that was on the corner of his desk. They had brought it in here when they turned his office into a nursery. 

“You not coming to bed, babe?” Betty asked groggily as she sat up in the bed. 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He said as he turned in the swivel chair so he could face her. “I’m wide eyed.” Jughead gulped as he seen her pull the covers back and step out of bed. He looked her up and down, her hair all ruffled at her shoulders, she was wearing one of his old serpent T-shirt’s and he could just about make out her underwear peaking out under it. “Betty.” He whispered as his hand came up to her hip and he guided her down into his lap.

Betty’s hand came up around his neck,tugging gently on the small hairs. “Your amazing, you know that?” She cupped his chin and tilted his head up so she could capture his lips in a soft kiss, moaning quietly as his tongue dragged itself across her lower lip. Both of his arms came across her back and he held her close in a tight hug. As their tongues swirled around each other, Jughead placed a hand at Betty’s hip and helped her rock her hips against him. 

He wanted desperately to reach up and grab onto her breasts with both hands but he knew he couldn’t. So instead he held onto her hips even tighter. Groaning into her mouth as she moved in a circular motion, creating a delicious friction between them. “I don’t think I’ll be able to last baby.” He muttered against her neck. “It’s been so long, it’s taking everything I have not to cum right now.” He was kissing her neck just below her ear, Betty arching her neck, egging him on. 

“Then make love to me, Jug.” She stood up from him and dropped her underwear. Betty reached for the hem of his T-shirt she was wearing but he stopped her before she could pull it over her head. “Keep it on babe.” It was a demand and she happily complied. “Get on the bed.” 

Betty crawled into the centre of the mattress and Jughead followed just behind, eventually finding himself nestled between her legs. He slipped both his sweatpants and underwear down until the waistband rested just below his balls. Then he licked his middle two fingers and rubbed them over her pussy, dipping them in just for a brief second then sliding himself into her. 

“Oh fuck, Juggie.” Betty whimpered as she felt him stretch her deliciously for the first time since before the baby was born. It stung ever so slightly and she didn’t know if it was because it had been over 2 months or because it was the first time since giving birth. “Fuck, baby. I’m there already.” Jughead panted against the skin at her neck. He tried to slow his hips to make it last longer but she was having non of it, grabbing his bum trying to encourage him not to stop. 

“A little bit more, Juggie.” She had all but begged. But they had gone from being extremely sexually active, to no sexual contact for weeks so suddenly. 

“Fuck. Shit. Betty.” Along with a long drawn out groan and he was coming inside her. 

“Jug. Please. I’m almost there.” Betty moaned, her mouth nipping at his neck and her hips coming up against his, searching for any kind of friction. Jughead slipped two fingers inside her, curling them up to her g-spot and his thumb found her clit in a second. And that was all it took to have her falling apart against him. 

“Let’s not wait that long ever again.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story. 
> 
> Decided to end it here.

Little James Jones was just 12 weeks old when his Mom found out she was expecting again. Betty hadn’t even realised she could still get pregnant before her period came back. They had tried so hard to conceive James, they had both just assumed it would be the same when time came for baby number 2. But apparently a sloppy fumble in between night feeds was all it took. 

Betty watched as all the colour drained from Jugheads face, his foot on the coffee table, their baby cuddled into his chest. “Are you sure Betts?” 

“Well, the two pregnancy tests I just took, plus the one last night all seem to say so.” She was nervously picking the chipped nail varnish from her finger nail. 

“Last night? Why didn’t you say anything?” He placed a hand just above her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Denial?” Betty rubbed both her hands over her face. “I dunno, Jug.” She rested her head on his shoulder and let a single tear slide down her cheek. “I guess, I’m just scared I won’t be able to cope. There are still days I struggle with James. What’s it going to be like with two?” Betty and jughead felt like they had waited eternity for their son, and they loved him with every ounce of their being, but parenthood was still the toughest thing either one had ever done. 

Jughead places a kiss on her forehead and wraps his free arm around her shoulder, the other one keeping the baby secure to his chest. “Your an amazing Mom, Betty. Don’t you ever doubt it.” She looks up to him and into his eyes, believing him when she sees the sincerity behind them. Jughead leans in for a kiss but is stopped just millimetres away from Betty’s lips by the disrupted whimpers of their baby. 

Betty takes James from his father and is about to take him into the nursery when Jughead stops her. “Betty.” He looks up at her from the sofa and he is seeing everything he ever wanted in life right in front of him. His wife cradling their still so very new son, while their second child grows inside her. “The baby... I’m really happy.” 

“Me too, Juggie.” 

-

Being a new parent was pretty exhausting. But being a new parent while also going through the first trimester all over again was something else entirely. It seems this pregnancy was already going the complete opposite to her pregnancy with James. So much so that both Betty and Jughead where convinced it must be a girl this time! Tender breasts and the slight food aversion was all she really suffered with James. But this time, Betty feels like she had been up every night puking since the day after she found out. At first she thought it was nerves but by 16 weeks she was diagnosed with Hyperemesis gravidarum - severe nausea and vomiting.

Jughead tried to reassure her that it was the pregnancy taking it out of her, that’s why she was so exhausted - not because she was struggling with James. Most days Betty would feel so overwhelmed, she wasn’t sure if this was something she was ready for. In her first pregnancy she already felt so in love with her unborn son, but she was having trouble forming that emotional attachment with this baby. Was it fair on James or this baby to do this? Would they both get all the attention they need at such an early age? Would she be able to split her time and love evenly? Jughead seemed to think so. 

His hand on her stomach, rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. His breath warm against her ear as they sway softly, trying to lull their little boy to sleep. She really wanted to be thrilled about this. 

-

“Wow, way to sound like your mother, Betts.” Jughead has said when she finally told him how she was feeling over breakfast one morning. 

His words felt like a slap in the face. He knew how much she wanted to be everything her mother was not. And yet here she was directing the same amount of negativity towards her unborn child. Her and her mother might of made emend but she still hurt when she thought about some of the things Alice would say to hurt as a teen. How it felt to feel unloved in your own home. She was not going to do that to her baby. The one she already had or the one growing inside her. 

“I love you, Jug.” Betty whispered against his skin, later on that night once the baby was sleeping. Her hand on his shoulder pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. 

“I love you too Betty.” He leaned up so he could pepper her chest and collar bone with kisses. “You. James. This baby. You guys are everything to me.” Her fingers grasp at the hairs on the back of his neck as she pulls his lips tighter to her skin. 

“Me too, baby.” He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, as if questioning her love after what she had said. “I’m so sorry, Jughead. About earlier. This baby - our babies. They’re going to be so loved. I promise.” Jughead reached to cup her face in his hands, pulling her mouth to his. Both of them groaning into each other’s mouths as their tongues met. 

Betty felt him begin to twitch and harden beneath her, slowly rocking her hips against his. “Let me fuck you, Juggie.” She whimpered against his lips and he let out almost animalistic growl, palming her ass in his hands. “You like that babe?” She watched his expression as she began to grind a little harder against him, feeling the friction against her clit through her panties. 

“Stop teasing, Bett.” He almost begged. “Take your panties off. I need to be inside you.” 

“Not yet, Juggie.” She kissed him once on the lips and then shifted to nestle between his legs, pulling his underwear down as she went. “Remember last time I was pregnant? When you used to watch me play with myself?” Jughead tipped his head back against the headboard and groaned at all the memories. “Well Im going to touch myself for you again. But your not going to be able to watch. Because I’m going to suck your cock while I do it.” She kissed the crease of his leg, her breath on his cock and balls. “Does that sound ok? Will your forgive me for being so hormonal if I suck your cock?” Jughead fisted Betty’s hair so he could watch as she started from the base and left a trail of wet kisses right up to the tip.

“Your forgiven, baby.” It came out as a gasp and she took him in her mouth all the way until her chin was almost touching his balls. She pulled up while hollowing her cheeks and letting out a throaty groan, knowing he would love the vibrations. The moans and pants that where coming from Jughead only spurred her on and she reached down inside her panties to circle her clit. “That’s it, Bett. Get your pussy nice and ready for my cock.” His imagination paired with memories of watching her get herself off driving him further until he doesn’t think he can take much more. 

“Betty, Betty, Betty.” He repeated her name rapidly. “If you don’t stop I’m going to cum down your throat.”

She released his cock with a pop and sat back. Jughead sat forward so he could pull her underwear to her bent knees and his hand went straight in between her legs. He easily inserted one finger inside her and began thrusting his hand against her, the palm of his hand slapping her clit. When he felt her walls contracting around his finger he knew he had to have her right then.

Helping her rid her underwear and reposition over him, guiding her down onto his waiting cock. Betty let out a rather loud groan as their hips met and Jughead silenced her with his mouth. Muttering against her lips “you have to try and be quiet.” Betty just nodded, whispering back “so close already, Jug.” 

Betty used his shoulders for leverage as she moved against him. Jughead meeting her in the middle thrust if thrust. The feeling of her pulsing around him enough to send him over the edge, but trying desperately to hold on. “I’m sorry Betty.” He groaned into her neck. She was just about to ask what for when he let out an exasperated groan and she felt him shudder inside her, his cum filling her insides. 

His thumb quickly found her clit and she clung onto his shoulders a little tighter. “Cum while I’m still inside you baby.” She ground her hips against his fingers and his still hard cock, chasing her own release and seeing white spots when it finally hit. 

-

Months later when their second baby boy, Benjamin, was finally brought into the world all Betty’s worries and doubts simply melted away. She was instantly besotted with him. They couldn’t stop staring at how completely opposite he was from his big brother. His brother being 110% Jones with his dark hair and brown eyes. Ben being all Betty with a small amount of fair hair on top of his head and blue eyes that Jughead was sure would turn green. 

-

Years later Betty and Jughead finally renewed their wedding vows but with all their friends and family around as witnesses. Their 7 & 8 year old sons dressed in suits to match their fathers. Their 18 month old daughter, Olivia, in a pretty dress. And earlier hours the next morning when they returned to their suburban 2 story, 4 bedroom house. Bought with the money Jughead had earned from his novel when the boys where still in diapers. They felt like they had finally made it. This is where their whole lives together had been leading. This was absolute domesticity at its finest.


End file.
